


The Last Battle

by dripping_moonlight



Category: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda) - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Songfic, badly written action scenes, confusing pov idk what was going on, listen to the lightning thief musical, not an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dripping_moonlight/pseuds/dripping_moonlight
Summary: The mask had warned them: betrayed by a friend. But no one thought it would end like this.A songfic for The Last Day of Summer from the Percy Jackson musical where Legend is Luke.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	The Last Battle

**Author's Note:**

> please listen to the percy jackson musical (if you haven't already), but mostly the song The Last Day of Summer.

The battle was over, but nothing had changed. Dark Link had been skewered over by seven different swords and even light arrows. He had screamed, oh yes, an agonizing scream which sent the boys scrambling to cover their ears. Its body had dissolved into the same black goop which had infected the monsters of the adventure, and they had thought it all over. 

They all knew a separation was coming--their job finished, there was no longer a reason for the goddesses to bend time and space to bring them together. "Whenever there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow," Time had said when Wind asked about this very moment a few nights prior when they were hot on the trail, confident Dark Link would be defeated. 

Still no portal. 

They had planned for a lot of things. For heartbreaking sudden disappearances, for deaths, for long-winded goodbyes. But no one had planned for nothing. 

"What do we do?" Wind asked impatiently. He had a family to get back to--one of the lucky ones among them--though the slight tremble in his voice betrayed the sorrow they all felt at having to leave their companions after so long. A pregnant silence enveloped the camp. No one wanted to part forever, but still no one had expected to be allowed a goodbye. The goddesses were rarely this kind. 

"This isn't the end," someone finally spoke up. "I thought after the fourth quest, everything would be over. Each time I'd come back more changed than the last, but Hyrule stayed the same. Everyone stayed the same," Legend spat bitterly. 

Time stood to reassure Legend, motioning to engage in a hug, but stopped himself, choosing soothing words instead. "Of course you changed. No one expected you not to. Others may not understand, but we do. What's this all about?" 

Surprising all the others around, Legend laughed. "But you don't' get it. The goddesses told us we were the ones who had to save Hyrule, but it's only because they're too weak to do it themselves." Somewhere behind Sky gasped indignantly, and Wild's gaze hardened. Regardless, Legend continued. "They won't bother to show their faces-"

"You think you know better?" Sky must've been truly tired to snap so quickly, or maybe it just hit closer for him. 

Legend turned to raise an eyebrow at Sky, but didn't acknowledge him further as if he weren't worthy of Legend's attention. Instead he brought out a strange pearl from his pocket and a mirror, showing them off to the others. "It's time to make the world our own," he commanded in that same voice Warriors used when he was trying to rally moral in the middle of a battle, "It's time that someone put them in their place."

Unsurprisingly, Sky draws the first blood. No matter how tired he was from taking on Dark, he was still their best swordfighter for a reason. Even Legend with all his experience didn't anticipate the response. But there was nothing natural ability had over years of training and soon Legend had drawn his own blade, parrying Sky's next move. 

Everything seemed to freeze, everyone's limbs going hard. Only Sky and Legend moved in their duel. Legend feinted, and Sky, already weak from Fi's protests, fell for it. Soon he was on the ground, sword thrown just out of reach, Legend's knee at his throat keeping him still. 

"You thought it was about ending a never before seen cosmic threat, but it's bigger than that. It's about wiping the goddesses out and taking our turn."

"You don't know shit about them," Sky wheezed out. The curse seemed to shake everyone out of their stupor, but they were still scared to move. 

"Don't I? Or do you just think you know so much because you're fucking her?" 

Wild snapped, almost as quick as his own bow. An arrow whizzed by Legend--they couldn't hurt him, not their companion--as a warning. But the message was clear: Wild didn't have to miss. The arrow gave Sky the distraction he needed to overpower Legend. He used his weight to flip them over, though he couldn't secure him as his hand burned when he tried to pick up his sword. 

"The mask warned us," Time spoke up grimly, "Betrayed by a friend." But he didn't finish the prediction. He couldn't.

"You were trying to help Dark," Warriors stated. A traitor. And his own spirit too. 

"He promised me the chance to get back at the goddesses."

"He's using you to wipe them out," Wind protested. 

"Good!" Legend screamed out, almost cutting Wind off. "I've been doing this since I was a kid, I did everything they ever asked for and for what? We know this world will never have peace, as long as the goddesses stay in power."

Sky drew in a breath. He knew the others told him not to blame himself, but he couldn't not. He had been privileged in his quest--nearly 18 by the time he started. If what Hyrule said was correct, though, Legend had been barely 12 when he was called to action. All to defeat an evil that he had unleashed. 

Legend's melancholic moment passed and he took advantage of Sky's momentary lapse in attention to take hold of the dagger tucked carefully into his boot. He slashed at Sky. 

Sky dodged the knick, but let his weight off Legend and worse, pushed the master sword towards him. Legend picked up the cursed blade. He pointed the dagger in his left hand towards Sky. He was close enough that one wrong move from either would result in a nasty gash across Sky's throat. With the other hand, he swung the master sword at the others as a warning to stay away.

Time swallowed thickly. He knew this would happen, yet he said nothing. He hoped it wasn’t too late to say something. "C'mon, Vet," he tried to find his voice. "You don't want to hurt...to hurt us. We're your family. We understand you."

"You think that's gotten me anywhere?" Legend turned minutely to Time to indicate he had his attention but not enough to give Sky a chance to move. "I am done with this bullshit. I'll do anything. I don't care if I hurt anyone." He slashed at Sky, not deep enough to kill but enough to incapacitate. The chosen hero collapsed, grasping onto his throat to stem the flow of precious blood.

The others gasped, but their limbs betrayed them. Legend's eyes grew misty, his voice wavered but he kept talking. "It doesn't pay to be a good kid, a good hero." 

Warriors moved faster than his own mind could process. At the corner of his eye he could see Twilight knock the dagger out of Legend's hand and rush to Sky's side. But it was too late in his mind. As much as it pained him, he knew he should have done this long ago. 

From his spot, Time could see the glint in Warriors eye--or rather the lack of it. He could only see the glazed over, calculating look he had only seen in the worst of battles. 

It was all too fast. 

Legend extended his free hand as if reaching for a handshake. "The goddesses were never on our side, so I think it's time to watch them fall. Soon, you'll see what I did. Soon, there'll be no gods at all." 

Warriors stabbed him. Straight in the gut. The motion was mechanical, practiced. There was no warning. Only Legend on the ground, blood gurgling out of his abdomen like a sadistic fountain. "Maybe you're right. Maybe the goddesses don't care about us. Maybe this is all for nothing, but if you were really a hero, you'd know countless bystanders don't deserve to die because you couldn't get a nap in." The light in Legend's eye flickered out with the last of Warriors words. And the soldier just turned, a perfect about-face, back to where he was standing before, as if he hadn't just killed one of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Theoretically, there's an epilogue of sorts but I felt it would ruin the vibes going on. If you'd like to see that though, let me know.


End file.
